Rabbids Fun and Games
Rabbids Fun and Games is a action-adventure video game by Rabbids franchise, published by Ubisoft, developed by Netflix Gaming, and released on XBOX ONE, PS4, and Nintendo Switch at November 2018. Modes * Story Mode * Party Mode * Minigame Mode * Option Department Amusement Park Roller Coasters * ??? (Wooden) * ??? (Steel) * ??? (Launched) * ??? (Inverted) * ??? (Suspended) * ??? (Stand-Up) * ??? (Flying) * ??? (Motorbike) * ??? (Floorless) * ??? (Dive) * ??? (Gerstlauer Euro-Fighter) * ??? (Gerstlauer Infinity Coaster) * ??? (Water Coaster) * ??? (Junior) * ??? (Family) * ??? (Bobsled) * ??? (Spinning) * ??? (Fourth Dimension) * ??? (Wing) * ??? (Boomerang) * ??? (Skywarp) * ??? (Sky Rocket II) * ??? (SkyLoop) * ??? (Virginia Reel) * ??? (Screaming Squirrel) * ??? (4D Free Fly) * ??? (S&S Free Fly) * ??? (X-Car) Water Rides * ??? (Old Mill/Tunnel of Love) * ??? (Log Flume) * ??? (River Rapids) * ??? (Shoot-The-Chutes) * ??? (PowerSplash) * ??? (Bumper Boats) Dark Rides * ??? (Classic Dark Ride) * ??? (Pretzel Dark Ride) * ??? (Omnimover) * ??? (Interactive Dark Ride) * ??? (AGV Dark Ride) * ??? (EMV Dark Ride) * ??? (Trackless Dark Ride) Immersive Rides * ??? (Motion Simulator) * ??? (Motion-Based Dark Ride) * ??? (Immersive Tunnel) * ??? (All-Terrain Dark Ride) * ??? (Motion Theater) * ??? (SFX Coaster) * ??? (FlightCycle Attraction) * ??? (Flying Theater Attraction) * ??? (RoboCoaster) * ??? (Immersive Elevator Media Coaster) * ??? (Immersive Superflume) Flat Rides * ??? (Ali Baba) * ??? (Balloon Race) * ??? (Bayern Kurne) * ??? (Bumper Cars) * ??? (Merry-Go-Round) * ??? (Condor) * ??? (Inverted Ship) * ??? (Double Inverter) * ??? (Drop Tower) * ??? (Enterprise) * ??? (Flying Saucers) * ??? (Helter Skelter) * ??? (Gravitron) * ??? (Observation Tower) * ??? (Rocking Tug) * ??? (Sky Whirl) * ??? (Slingshot) * ??? (Super Loop) * ??? (Swinging Ship) * ??? (Tea Cups) * ??? (Chair Swing) * ??? (Top Spin) * ??? (Troika) * ??? (Whip) * ??? (Zipper) Other Rides * ??? (4-D Film) * ??? (Stunt Show) * ??? (Studio Tram Tour) * ??? (Walk-Through) * ??? (Dance Attraction) * ??? (Fun House) * ??? (Live Show Spectacular) * ??? (Observation Tower) * ??? (Go-Karts) Band Practice School Easy * Papa's Got a Brand New Bag - James Brown * Satisfaction - Rolling Stones * Smoke on the Water - Deep Purple * Celebration - Kool & the Gang * Teenager in Love - Dion and the Belmonts * Ladies' Night - Kool and the Gang * Toxic - Britney Spears * You Know I'm No Good - Amy Winehouse * Heaven Must Be Missing An Angel - Tavares * Born To Be Wild - Steppenwolf * Another One Bites The Dust - Queen * Open Book - The Rakes Normal * That's the Way I Like It - KC & the Sunshine Band * Clint Eastwood - Gorillaz * Money, Money, Money - ABBA * Mr. Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra * Evil Woman - Electric Light Orchestra * Don't Bring Me Down - Electric Light Orchestra * Telephone Line - Electric Light Orchestra * Livin' Thing - Electric Light Orchestra * Smooth - Santana * Free Ride - Edgar Winter * Set It All Free - Scarlett Johansson * What I Like About You - Romantics Hard * Highway to Hell - AC/DC * Back in Black - AC/DC * Bump in the Night - Allstars * Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace * Detroit Rock City - KISS * Rock and Roll All Night - KISS * Sweet Emotion - Aerosmith * Jump - Van Halen * You Really Got Me - Van Halen * Welcome to the Jungle - Guns n Roses * Crazy Train - Ozzy Osbourne * Rocking the Suburbs - Ben Folds Extremely Rude * I Wanna Hold Your Hand - The Beatles * If My Heart Was a House - Owl City * Shout It Out - Jaco Caraco * Captain Underpants Theme Song - "Weird Al" Yankovic * Stressed Out - Twenty One Pilots * All-Star - Smash Mouth * Jailhouse Rock - Elvis Presley * Burning Love - Elvis Presley * Killer Queen - Queen * When We Play - Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie and Stingy * The World Goes Round - Stingy and Stephanie * We Are Number One - Robbie Rotten and Bobby, Tobby, & Flobby Dance Studio Easy * Jungle Boogie - Kool and the Gang * ABC - Jackson Five * Soul Bossa Nova - Quincy Jones * Trick Me - Kelis * Le Freak - Chic * Acceptable in the 80's - Calvin Harris * Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go - Wham! * Walk The Dinosaur - Queen Latifah Normal * Misirlou - Dick Dale * Good Times - Chic * Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Cyndi Lauper * Hip Hop Hooray - Naughty by Nature * La Bamba - Gypsy Kings * Dark Iron Bunnies * The Butcher Deejay * YMCA - The Village People Hard * Get Back Up Again - Anna Kendrick * I Love My Shirt - Donovan * Here Comes the Sun - Sheryl Crow * Don't Go Breaking My Heart - Elton John and Kiki Dee * For Once In My Life - Stevie Wonder * Billie Jean - Michael Jackson * I Will Survive - Gloria Gaynor * Bamboleo - Gyspy Kings * I'm Still Standing - Elton John * Together Forever - Rick Astley * More Than a Woman - Bee Gees * Chicken Dance * Can't Stop the Feeling - Justin Timberlake * Hello, Goodbye - The Beatles * Better When I'm Dancing - Meghan Trainor * All You Need is Love - Lisa Mitchell, Andy Bull, SULLIVAN, Gossling, iOTA * It's Not Unusual - Tom Jones * What U Working With - Gwen Stefani and Justin Timberlake * Go Poopypants! * Looks Like I Got Me a Friend - Martin Short & Jim Belushi * Holding Out For a Hero - Bonnie Tyler * Shut Up and Dance - Walk the Moon * Arctic Shake * Shake it Off - Taylor Swift Extremely Rude * Bing Bang - Stephanie * Have You Ever - Stephanie * Always a Way - Stephanie * Energy - Sportacus, Stingy, and Stephanie * Anything Can Happen - Stephanie * Wake Up - Pixel and Stephanie * Step by Step - Stephanie and Trixie * No One's Lazy in Lazy Town - Sportacus and Stephanie * Twenty Times Time - Stephanie * Lazy Scouts - Robbie Rotten * Good Stuff - Stephanie * You Are a Pirate - Stephanie * Teamwork - Stephanie * Go for It - Stephanie * I Am a Prince - Stingy * Playtime - Stephanie, Trixie, and Stingy * Man on a Mission - Bessie and Stephanie * We're Dancing - Stephanie * Woof Woof Woof - Robbie and his Robot Hound * Good To Be Bad - Robbie Rotten * I Can Move - Stephanie * Galaxy - Stephanie * Time to Play - Stephanie * Clean Up - Stingy * Fun To Be the Mayor - Robbie Rotten * New Games Everyday - Stephanie * We Got the Energy - Stephanie, Ziggy, and Stingy * Techno Generation - Computer, Stephanie, and Pixel * The Greatest Genie - Genie and Robbie Rotten * Lazy Rockets - Stephanie, Stingy, and Ziggy * I Wanna Dance - Robbie Rotten and Stephanie * Let's Go - Sportacus and Ziggy * Go Step Go - Julianna Rose Maureillo * Never Say Never - Sportacus and Stephanie * Boogie Woogie Boo - Stephanie * Life Can Be A Surprise - Stephanie * Take It To The Top - Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie and Stingy * Here We Go - Stephanie, Ziggy, Pixel, Trixie and Stingy * Summer is the Season - Stephanie, Stingy and Trixie * All Together - Stephanie and the Soccer Crowd * Recipe for Energy - Stephanie, Ziggy, Trixie, and Stingy * Dancing on the Moon - Stephanie * Time To Learn - Stephanie, Ziggy, Robbie Rotten, Trixie and Stingy * One More Time - Sportacus and Stephanie * Ghost Stoppers - Stephanie, Stingy, and Trixie * Go Explore! - Stephanie Sports Complex Summer Olympics * ??? (Archery) * ??? (Athletics) * ??? (Badminton) * ??? (Baseball) * ??? (Basketball) * ??? (Beach Volleyball) * ??? (Boxing) * ??? (Canoeing) * ??? (Cycling) * ??? (Diving) * ??? (Equestrian) * ??? (Fencing) * ??? (Field Hockey) * ??? (Football) * ??? (Golf) * ??? (Gymnastics) * ??? (Handball) * ??? (Judo) * ??? (Karate) * ??? (Modern Pentathlon) * ??? (Rowing) * ??? (Rugby Sevens) * ??? (Sailing) * ??? (Shooting) * ??? (Skateboarding) * ??? (Softball) * ??? (Sport Climbing) * ??? (Surfing) * ??? (Swimming) * ??? (Synchronized Swimming) * ??? (Table Tennis) * ??? (Taekwondo) * ??? (Tennis) * ??? (Triathlon) * ??? (Volleyball) * ??? (Water Polo) * ??? (Weightlifting) * ??? (Wrestling) Winter Olympics * ??? (Alpine Skiing) * ??? (Biathlon) * ??? (Bobsleigh) * ??? (Cross-Country Skiing) * ??? (Curling) * ??? (Figure Skating) * ??? (Freestyle Skiing) * ??? (Ice Hockey) * ??? (Luge) * ??? (Nordic Combined) * ??? (Short Track Speed Skating) * ??? (Skeleton) * ??? (Ski Jumping) * ??? (Snowboarding) * ??? (Speed Skating) Worldwide Airport Afghanistan Albania Algeria Andorra Angola Anguilla Antarctica Antigua & Barbuda Argentina Armenia Australia Austria Azerbaijan Bahamas Bahrain Bangladesh Barbados Belarus Belgium Belize Benin Bermuda Bhutan Bolivia Bosnia & Herzegovina Botswana Brazil Brunei Darussalam Bulgaria Burkina Faso Myanmar/Burma Burundi Cambodia Cameroon Canada Cape Verde Cayman Islands Central African Republic Chad Chile China Colombia Comoros Congo Costa Rica Croatia Cuba Cyprus Czech Republic Democratic Republic of the Congo Denmark Djibouti Dominica Dominican Republic Ecuador Egypt El Salvador Equatorial Guinea Eritrea Estonia Ethiopia Fiji Finland France Freedonia French Guiana Gabon Gambia Georgia Germany Ghana Great Britain Greece Grenada Guadeloupe Guatemala Guinea Guinea-Bissau Guyana Haiti Honduras Hungary Iceland India Indonesia Iran Iraq Israel and the Occupied Territories Italy Ivory Coast (Cote d'Ivoire) Jamaica Japan Jordan Kazakhstan Kenya Kosovo Kuwait Kyrgyz Republic (Kyrgyzstan) Laos Latvia Lebanon Lesotho Liberia Libya Liechtenstein Lithuania Luxembourg Republic of Macedonia Madagascar Malawi Malaysia Maldives Mali Malta Martinique Mauritania Mauritius Mayotte Mexico Moldova, Republic of Monaco Mongolia Montenegro Montserrat Morocco Mozambique Namibia Nepal Netherlands New Zealand Nicaragua Niger Nigeria Korea, Democratic Republic of (North Korea) Norway Oman Pacific Islands Pakistan Panama Papua New Guinea Paraguay Peru Philippines Poland Portugal Puerto Rico Qatar Reunion Romania Russian Federation Rwanda Saint Kitts and Nevis Saint Lucia Saint Vincent's & Grenadines Samoa Sao Tome and Principe Saudi Arabia Senegal Serbia Seychelles Sierra Leone Singapore Slovak Republic (Slovakia) Slovenia Solomon Islands Somalia South Africa Korea, Republic of (South Korea) South Sudan Spain Sri Lanka Sudan Suriname Swaziland Sweden Switzerland Syria Tajikistan Tanzania Thailand Timor Leste Togo Trinidad & Tobago Tunisia Turkey Turkmenistan Turks & Caicos Islands Uganda Ukraine United Arab Emirates United States of America (USA) Uruguay Uzbekistan Venezuela Vietnam Virgin Islands (UK) Virgin Islands (US) Yemen Zambia Zimbabwe PS4/XBOX ONE and Nintendo Switch Comparisons Category:Rabbids Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 video games Category:Games